Lord Death's Daughter
by Souleaterfan432
Summary: Meet Alexa, Kid's twin. They look nothing alike and have nothing in common. She feels alone and nobodys there for her. Then one day everything changes. She meets the boy who would be there for her. I'm bad at summeries, but the story is way better! Kid X Patty Soul X OC. Rated T in case.


**Dreaming forever.**

I sighed. I was so tired and did Kid care? No. Of course not! Not in a million years. My partner, Kylee, sat next to me reading a book. Kid was watching Patty make a giraffe. I flipped over on the bed, making my covers cover my body. I groaned. Seriously. My bed hates me.

My name's Alexandra. My friends call me Alexis, Lexi, or Alexa. I personaly like Alexa the best. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I look younger then my brother, but we're twins. My brother by the way, is Kid. He's OCD about symmetry. Really. He just screamed at Patty about her giraffe not being symmetrical. Told you.

"Bro, seriously. It's Patty's giraffe not yours. What would Liz say?" I said glaring at him. He groans and rolls his gold eyes at me.

"Still. It disturbs me. Its so… Distorted. Yeah. Distorted." He says. I laugh. Kid and me, well, lets just say I'm not OCD like him. I mean he looks out for me and cheers me up. Now that we're here at DWMA with Dad though, he's acting weirder than ever.

Liz opens the door and smiles. She was looking for missions for us to do. I ran up and hugged her. Kylee laughed. Liz hugged me back. She was holding two papers. Those were probably our missions, I thought.

"Welcome back Liz! What's the news? Did you find any interesting missions?" Kylee grinned. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders until she flipped it to the side.

"Yeah, I found one for Alexa and you and one for Kid, Patty and me. You can chose which one you want. They're both good ones for beginners like us." Liz said. She dropped the papers by Kylee and me and went over to Kid and Patty.

The first paper looked interesting. I read it over.

Kishins name: Sparkly Unicorn

Difficulty: Simple

Crime: Stealing sparkling rainbows from the art store.

What to do: Catch the unicorn. It flies by the way.

I laughed. Sparkly Unicorn!? What kind of name is that? Sparkly rainbows from the art store? Even weirder. I shook my head. The unicorn flies. How would Kylee be able to stab it? I had no clue. I decided to read over the next one.

Kishins name: Crazy Rainbow Clown

Difficulty: Simple

Crime: Blowing up a circus training room.

What to do: Kill the clown and collect it's soul.

The second one sounded easier for us. Clowns can't fly, so we wouldn't have a hard time trying to hit it. I wrote my name, age, type of weapon and how many souls I have collected. I passed the sheet to Kylee.

"This one sounds good to me. The other one flies anyway. It would be hard to hit it." I said.

"I agree. We should save it for Kid and his team. Besides, he can shoot at it if it would fly. That's why I like the clown better." Kylee replied. She wrote down the information that I filled out and passed it back to me. I groaned. I guess I would take the paper to dad.

I knew the school by heart since mom took Kid and me here to visit dad when I was young. The walls in the school were brick, about 100 years old. They shone like they were just put in though. The floor was glass and you could see the next floor below you. The dorm was on the 20th floor. I sighed. I had to go down so many stairs. Oh well, at least I'm not on the top floor. I ran down the stairs, holding the red rail with my left hand. I was now on the 10th floor. I smiled, I was halfway there.

My feet began to get tired and they felt like a 100 pound stone each. I sat down on a step and took deep breathes. I was almost there. Just three more floors to go. I can do this. I've done it before, so why shouldn't I make it now? I stood up and began down the stairs again.

I happened not to see the wet floor sign on one of the steps. I wished I did though. I stepped onto the wet step and let go of the rail. I started to fall. I screamed and flew facefoward down the steps. I was falling faster and faster. I blacked out with a thud.

I woke up and saw a boy kneeling besides me. He had white spiky hair and red eyes. He had a worried look in his eyes. I wanted to know how long I was out.

"How long have I been out? 5 hours? A day?" I said. The boy grinned at me.

"Not even close. It would totally be uncool if you were though. You've been out for at least 30 minutes now. I'm surprised no one has noticed you yet. My name's Soul by the way." He flashed his sharp teeth at me. I grinned back at him.

"My name's Alexandra. You call me Alexis, Lexi or Alexa. I really don't care." I said while pulling my self up.

"Want me to help you up?" Soul said pointed to the stairs. I nodded.

"Just wait until I hand these papers to my dad." I smiled. Soul nodded.

At least someone helped me.


End file.
